


Three's A Crowd

by vic_amy_z



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_amy_z/pseuds/vic_amy_z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a bet with District Attorney Ellen Swatello is something that Peter and Jared may live to regret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these words belong to matchsticks_p - thank you for letting me run with your plot bunny that started life as 175 words of random comment porn! I hope that this is what you had in mind... And I still know nothing about the American Legal System - sorry!

Ellen ran a hand distractedly through her hair, dislodging some of it from it's now less-than-chic pleat. She sighed deeply and let her head fall onto the papers that covered her desk top. What was it about trying a case against Franklin and Bash that always got under her damn skin? They were cocky, arrogant and deeply annoying on every level. And since they'd had the weight of Infeld & Daniels behind them, they always, _always_ managed to pull off some dumb, frat boy move that Ellen swore would get anyone else kicked out of court for contempt. But not them. 

She was determined to beat them this time. This case was looking pretty good for her and she just knew that with the right strategy, she could take them down. Which is why Ellen was still working when most other people were at home, putting their feet up with a nice drink and deciding what to watch on TV. Actually, she wasn't working; she was thinking about Tweedledum and Tweedledumber and getting irritated. Brilliant - they didn't even have to be in the room to wind her up!

She sighed and decided that as the window of opportunity for getting anything productive done now appeared to be well and truly closed for the night, she might as well pack up and head home. As Ellen was leaving the court house, she had a sudden craving for a really strong drink to take the edge off what had been a fairly hellish day. For some reason, she decided that if she did this in the company of other people - albeit people that she didn't actually know - then somehow it would be less tragic than drinking alone in her apartment, so she hailed a cab and instructed it to take her to the nearest bar. 

Once she'd paid the fare, the establishment that she stood in front of looked reasonable enough, if a bit sports-bar-like, but it sold alcohol so how bad could it be? That question was answered when Ellen pitched up at the bar, only to notice that her least favourite Lawyer double act were seated three stools down.

Oh, brilliant... And of course, it would be too much to ask that they just carried on drinking their beers and watching whatever the hell was showing on the big screen so that she could slink out unnoticed, head home and drown her sorrows in the comfort of a large bubble bath and an even larger glass of sauvignon blanc, right? No, they had to call her over like an old friend. And if she walked out now, then she really _would_ be a bitch...

'Hey, Swatello! I didn't know you drank here,' Jared said, amiably.

'Yeah, pull up a stool,' Peter added, patting the empty seat next to him.

Ellen took a deep breath, bit back the comment she'd been about to make about not drinking with people who's IQ was outstripped by their shoe size, and slowly she sat down next to Peter. When the bartender asked her what she'd be having, she immediately replied, 'Scotch, neat. Actually, make it a double.' If she couldn't avoid them then she could at least get wasted!

'Drowning your sorrows, huh?' Peter asked when she downed her drink in a couple of large mouthfuls and signalled for another. Ellen just raised her eyebrow at him in question. 'Y'know, 'cos we kicked your ass in court today?'

'What?' Ellen spluttered, her head snapping round to look at Peter. 'You did not!' She was aware that she probably sounded quite childish but she didn't really give a damn.

'Oh, come on,' Jared cut in, 'If we were any closer to winning, I'd have started my victory lap of the courtroom by now!'

'Well, I suppose you _should_ get a head start,' Ellen shot back at him, 'Y'know, before the big kids set off.' Peter snorted out loud but tried to cover it with a cough as Jared dug his elbow indignantly into Peter's ribs and gave him a _'pouty'_ look. Oh yeah, they were _"just friends"_ , honest. And they wouldn't be so damned smug if they'd paid more attention to tomorrow's witness list and had worked out what...

As she downed her second drink, an idea started to form in Ellen's brain and a smile started to tug at her lips. 'Well, if you're so confident in another win for team Franklin and Bash, how about we make this a bit more interesting?' she asked, her mind working overtime on how best to word her next suggestion.

'Yeah right,' Peter scoffed, 'Even we know that making a bet for financial gain on the outcome of our own case is a fast track to being disbarred, unemployed and - even worse - having to listen to Infeld tell us that he's disappointed in us.' Both Peter and Jared shuddered at that thought and part of Ellen found it quite sweet that Stanton Infeld had made such an impression on them. Okay, it was definitely time to stop drinking!

She leaned towards them across the bar, careful to give them both the merest hint of a glimpse down the front of her blouse. 'And who said anything about the bet being a monetary one?' She said, suggestively, 'There's nothing to stop us from making a... different kind of wager?' Actually, there was, but she guessed that by the time either of them had figured _that_ one out then they'd be thinking with an entirely different part of their anatomy.

'So, what exactly are you suggesting?' Jared asked, his interest clearly piqued. _Hook..._

'Well, how about this: If you two win the case, then you get to have...' she paused for effect, 'Me.'

Several looks that Ellen couldn't quite decipher passed between the two of them, but Peter continued, 'And if, by some weird, freak twist of fate, that you actually win?'

'Well, isn't it obvious?' she asked. They both shook their heads mutely. 'In that scenario, _I_ would get to have the both of _you_ ,' Ellen finished. She sat back and enjoyed the matching looks of incredulity on their faces. _Line..._

'Could you excuse us for just one moment, please?' Jared asked politely. 'I need to confer with my colleague here.' He dragged Peter over to the jukebox.

'Take all the time you need...' Ellen called to them, signalling for a third celebratory drink because she was pretty sure that she had this one in the bag. She didn't really need to eavesdrop on their brief conversation, but there was a huge amount of grinning going on and she definitely caught the phrases _'win-win situation'_ and _'heads we win, tails we don't lose'_.

They came back to their seats. 'We accept your wager,' Peter said with a smile and a nod. The three of them shook hands to seal the deal and Ellen slid off the barstool as elegantly as she could manage, given that she'd drunk three doubles in less than half an hour.

'Then I guess I'll see you two in court tomorrow,' she said, and headed for the door. _Sinker..._

**~~~~~~~~**

When DA Swatello called Sister Mary Thomas of the Sacred Heart to the stand, she desperately wanted to turn around just to see the looks on Peter and Jared's faces, but somehow she managed to keep it professional. Quite frankly, it would have been great to get _any_ witness who was prepared to swear in court that they had seen Infeld  & Daniels' client in the one place he'd sworn he'd never been in his life, but to get a _nun_ to testify, well that was just Prosecution gold. So unless Peter and Jared had God on their witness list, then this was looking like a slam dunk.

After Sister Mary had sworn under oath that the accused had most definitely been in the car that was parked across from the Church of the Sacred Heart at the time that the stolen goods had changed hands, Judge Douglas asked the Defence if they would like to cross-examine. Ellen glanced across the court room; Jared was engaged in a hushed but heated discussion with their client that looked to be along the lines of _'So basically you were lying through your teeth?'_ and Peter sullenly declined the option of questioning the witness any further.

It took the Jury just under seventeen and a half minutes to return their 'Guilty' verdict, and Ellen was sure that they could have got it done in less than nine minutes if they hadn't stopped for coffee. Peter and Jared both looked like someone had pissed in their Cheerios; no one likes losing, especially when there's a wager at stake too...

From across the courtroom Ellen signalled to Peter and Jared; pointing to both of them, herself, one of the private meeting rooms and her watch. It took them both a few seconds to realise that she meant _now_. They got their papers together and dutifully followed her as she strode out of the courtroom, her heels tip-tapping on the polished floor. When she reached the door of the meeting room, she held it open and ushered them both in. It was only then that she realised that their client had been following them, no doubt hoping to work out some kind of deal.

'This meeting doesn't concern you,' she said sharply and shut the door on the rest of his protestations. She turned to face Peter and Jared.

'Well, I guess that we should say _'congratulations'_ at this point,' Peter admitted, grudgingly. 'A nun? Nice move, Swatello.'

'Please,' she said with a smile, 'If there's going to be sex, you should at least call me Ellen.'

'Ah yes, the sex,' Jared cut in, grinning widely. 'I suppose you'll want to arrange a mutually convenient time and place to claim your prize now? I'm sorry to say that I've got a function thing tonight that I won't be able to get out of, and Peter, you've still got that conference call thing on Thursday night, right? But we're both free on Friday? I mean, technically it's PlayStation and Pizza night, but I'm sure that we could move a few things around to...'

Ellen held up a hand to stop Jared before she got their entire social calendar for the next month. 'Look, I'm going to make this really simple for you: the most convenient time is now and the most convenient place is here, okay?'

Both Peter and Jared's jaws dropped open like barn doors flapping in a breeze.

'What?' she asked, looking them both up and down with what she hoped was a lustful look. 'Don't tell me that neither of you get off on the thrill of getting caught?' The blush that crossed both their faces told Ellen the answer to that particular question.

'Yeah, well...' Peter began, awkwardly, 'So how exactly are we supposed to... y'know?' he made vague gestures between the three of them, obviously in the hope that Ellen would get what he was trying to say. She did, but in that respect the fun was only just starting.

She glanced at her watch theatrically and said, 'Look, I have to be in a meeting at three so I really don't have the time for both of you. How about I just take...' she paused like she was trying to make a decision; like she hadn't already made that decision as soon as they'd made the bet, 'Um... Jared?'

'Yes!' Jared hissed, probably not as much to himself as he'd intended. Ellen turned around to delve into her shoulder bag.

'Hey! How is that fair?' Peter protested.

'The heart wants what the heart wants, Peter,' Jared replied with a chuckle.

'I mean, shouldn't I get the chance to... Whoa!' Peter had caught sight of what Ellen was holding in her hand - namely a modestly sized strap-on dildo. 'Well, clearly this is none of my business so I'll just get out of your...' Peter headed purposefully for the door.

'And where do you think you're going?' she asked him, eyebrows raised in question.

'What the...?! Dude, you cannot _seriously_ be planning on leaving me in here?' Jared cried out in protest, eyeing the offending item with a look of abject horror.

'Oh come on, Jared - she's just screwing with us! I mean, you don't actually intend to...?' The look on Ellen's face told Peter that that was _exactly_ what she intended to do.

'Okay, time out here!' Jared said, making the requisite T-shape with his hands. 'I appreciate a good joke as much as the next guy, but this has gone far enough.' There was still a slight look of concern on his face, like he wasn't entirely convinced that he was out of the woods just yet.

'May I remind you of the bet that you both entered into willingly?' Ellen began. 'If I won, you agreed that I would get to have both of you. Is it my fault that you misunderstood the terms? And as I'm currently offering you a fifty percent discount on your half of the deal, you should really take it before I change my mind.'

'Yeah, but we assumed that the whole _'you having us'_ thing would be in the more conventional sense.' Peter looked to Jared for confirmation. 'Y'know, like, cowgirl style or something?'

'And I assumed that if you'd won, your prize would have involved some sort of penetration. Why did you think that mine would be any different?' Ellen countered.

Peter swallowed hard because he didn't have an answer to that one, but suddenly from nowhere, a look of hardened determination appeared on Jared's face; one that reminded Ellen why Stanton Infeld had been so keen to hire them both in the first place. Because while she was sure that Peter was an excellent bonus, Jared had definitely been the prize.

'Okay - you won fair and square, so let's get this over with,' he bit out, already undoing his cufflinks and loosening his tie.

'Jared, stop! You don't have to...'

'Have Franklin and Bash ever backed down from a bet?' Jared asked Peter, turning towards him. Peter shook his head wordlessly. 'Exactly. And we're not starting now.' Jared unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off, letting it fall to the floor. 'So, how do you want to do this?'

'I want you to strip,' Ellen replied, 'Completely.' She intended to have him laid bare and vulnerable in every way.

'Fine,' Jared said. He kept eye contact with her as he removed every item of clothing, tossing them casually on the floor as he went. She wasn't sure if it was to show her that he wasn't scared or because he couldn't bring himself to look at Peter. For his part, Peter was trying to look at anything that _wasn't_ Jared.

Ellen busied herself with her own preparations; her tight black pencil skirt was hiked up around her thighs, showing off the tops of her stockings as she secured the strap-on between her legs, allowing the discreet vibrating bullet to nestle in just the right place. Her blouse had popped a couple of buttons open as she'd leant forward, but she left them like that - there was no sense in her dressing the part if she wasn't going to put at least a little of it on display.

She straightened up and saw that Jared was now standing butt naked in front of her, his hands held in front of him to protect what little modesty he had left. When Ellen looked at him purposely, he dropped his hands to his sides in a move that managed to be both defenceless yet defiant. _Well, nothing to be embarrassed about there_ , she noted.

'Maybe I should just...' Peter mumbled, gesturing towards the door and taking a few steps in that direction.

'I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear earlier?' she said, sharply. 'If you're not participating then you're watching.' At the look of utter misery on Peter's face, Ellen finally realised that this might actually be worse for him than it was going to be for Jared. Now there was an unexpected bonus. 'Unless, or course, you want to swap places with your partner here?' she tipped her head towards Jared.

At those words, Peter actually threw a questioning look over to him but Jared shook his head almost imperceptibly, a blush creeping across his face as he obviously registered his nakedness. Ellen was impressed - she didn't have Jared down as a _'taking one for the team'_ type.

She turned back to face him. 'Well?' she said. 'That table's not going to bend over itself now, is it?'

With one last look at Ellen, Jared turned and placed both hands on the wooden table in front of him, his head dropped down low between his shoulders. She allowed herself a few seconds of enjoyment at the sight of a very subdued Jared Franklin, and then reached back into her bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. She could have sworn that she actually saw a look of relief cross Peter's face when he saw it. She shot him back a glance that said, _'Come on, I'm not a complete bitch...'_

He only flinched a little when the cold lube touched his skin; she didn't think he'd been expecting any kind of preparation, but this wasn't about hurting him. She took her time, until she was sure that he was ready. When she lined herself up and pushed forwards with her hips, she gave him credit for the fact that a sharp intake of breath was the only sign that Jared gave of any discomfort, although he did press himself flat against the table and turn his head away from Peter. If anything, Peter was the one who seemed more distressed; his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, as if he was trying to stop himself from reaching out towards his partner. _Maybe later_ , she thought.

With a final push, Ellen was flush against Jared. His eyes had fluttered closed and his breathing was faster than normal as he struggled to get used to the intrusion. The vibrations coming from between her legs were already sending out delicious waves of pleasure from the centre of her body and she couldn't help but sigh with satisfaction. She leant even further forward, the pressure only intensifying the feeling as she whispered in Jared's ear, 'You might want to hang on to that table, because this is going to go fast...'

She tried a few experimental thrusts, altering the position of her limbs until she found an arrangement that worked best for her; legs slightly spread, fingers taking a tight hold of Jared's hips. If it worked for him too then so much the better, but that wasn't really her main concern. The vibrating bullet was starting to do its job and soon Ellen was unable to stop herself from groaning out loud as the forward momentum pressed it harder against her with every thrust. When the sensations started to make her legs tremble, she altered her position slightly so that the whole thing wouldn't be over too soon. The first stroke at this new angle made Jared gasp out loud, his fingers tightening their grasp on the edge of the table.

Ellen was convinced that Peter was about to go all _'knight in shining armour'_ and wade right in to save Jared - until he obviously realised that it had been a gasp of pleasure rather than pain. Then she watched with delight as Peter flushed at the realisation that not only was he being forced to watch his best friend get fucked, but that there was a possibility that Jared was also enjoying it.

She drove her hips forward again at the same angle and Jared brought his arms up over his head to muffle the sound of his moans. He _really_ didn't want to be enjoying this. Which, quite frankly, turned Ellen on even more. Suddenly, her plans changed and she became determined to make Jared Franklin enjoy every minute of this ordeal. In fact, she wanted to reduce him to a quivering, sobbing mess. And as the powerful waves continued to build inside her, she knew that it needed to happen soon.

'Peter! Get over here!' Ellen commanded him between uneven breaths. He looked slightly startled to be addressed directly, as if he'd sort of forgotten that anyone could actually see him in his position as voyeur. She could also see his very obvious enjoyment of watching Jared writhe and moan with pleasure, no matter how hard he was trying to conceal it.

As he stood awkwardly at her side, she said, 'I think that Jared deserves to come too, don't you?' Peter looked blankly at her, clearly having no idea how to respond to such a question. God, if she actually waited for him to buy a clue then the whole point was going to be moot anyway. Damn, it was getting hard enough to concentrate on her own pleasure without having to explain someone else's. 'So maybe you should jerk him off?' she explained in exasperation.

Peter looked absolutely horrified and even Jared raised his head up from the table; twisting round to see if she was actually serious. Oh, come on! Did they really expect her to believe that they'd never done it before? College dorm room experimentation, drunken fumbles at parties, there had to be something - no guys were as close as these two without ever having had their hands on each other's dicks...

And now they'd made her lose her rhythm. Ellen rested all of her weight forwards for a moment, making Jared squirm and gasp as the dildo was pushed deep inside him again, and she turned slightly towards Peter. 'Look, we all have a job to do here; mine is to fuck your partner senseless, his is to bend over and take it like a bitch, and yours is to get him off. Understood?'

Without answering her, Peter took a hesitant step forward and reached for Jared, placing his other hand on the small of Jared's back where his thumb automatically began to rub small, gentle circles as Jared moaned out loud again. Oh yeah, they were _"just friends"_...

Ellen recommenced her efforts, now thrusting as hard and fast as the confines of a cock that wasn't actually attached to her body would allow. The intimate vibrations were working her closer to the edge; she was gasping out loud and she didn't even care. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to hold on for much longer.

And as hard as he was trying to remain silent - presumably so as not to give Ellen any more satisfaction than she was already getting - Jared's breathing was fast and ragged now. He was whimpering with every thrust of her hips and she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know that the increasing speed of Peter's hand was having the desired effect.

'I don't know what you're enjoying more, Jared; my cock or Peter's hand?' Ellen said to him, her breath hitching slightly, 'Unless you're pretending that it's Peter's cock too...?'

'Oh, fuck...' Jared groaned, his back arching slightly, thrusting helplessly into Peter's hand as he came hard.

Just friends? _Really..._?

The sight of Jared Franklin riding out an orgasm so powerful that it was making his legs shake, proved to be just the stimulus that Ellen needed to take her over the edge. She thrust forward one last time as she came; letting her head fall back and moaning shamelessly. The intense sensations washed over her again and again until they eventually began to subside and she had to fumble for the discreet _'off'_ switch; the vibrations threatening to over-stimulate sensitive nerve endings.

Finally, Ellen stepped back and turned away from both of them, needing a few seconds to get her head back together and wait for her skin to stop tingling. She carefully unhooked her new favourite toy and dropped it back into her bag. Then she took a moment to pull her skirt back down to a decent position and re-button her blouse. Apart from the fact that she knew her cheeks would be flushed pink for at least a couple more minutes, she looked almost respectable.

When she turned back, Ellen was surprised to see that Jared was still half naked, having only managed to pull on his underwear and most of his shirt. He was sitting gingerly on the edge of the table, still trembling slightly, while Peter fussed around him, looking like it was all he could do not to start checking Jared over for damage. After a couple of aborted attempts to do up the buttons, Jared gave up and just pulled the shirt protectively around himself.

'Well, this has been fun,' Ellen said brightly, realising that she would have to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence. 'I would say that we should do it again sometime, but strangely no one's ever been stupid enough to fall for the same offer twice, so I doubt that you two will be any different. Seriously though, I'd definitely rate this one in my top five - you should take that as a compliment.'

'What? You mean... there've been others...?' Peter asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

'Oh, more than a few,' Ellen replied with a small laugh, letting that piece of information sink in for a few seconds. Then she continued, 'I've got to be honest with you though, I didn't think that you'd even take the bet in the first place. Y'know, I'm surprised that Damien didn't warn you...'

Calmly, Ellen picked up her bag and headed towards the door. She turned back one last time and said casually, 'Oh, and you might want to clean up a bit before you leave,' indicating the furniture that was in disarray, not to mention the bodily fluids on the floor and table. Before either of them could think of anything else to say to her, Ellen Swatello opened the door and coolly walked out, closing it quietly behind her.

As she tip-tapped her way up the corridor to her three o'clock meeting, she couldn't help but smile to herself. There really _was_ nothing more satisfying than a win...

**~~~~END~~~~**


End file.
